Try Again
by kiratotherescue
Summary: When Puck is in an accident, Quinn begins to realize how she really feels about him.
1. Anywhere But Here

Quinn sat at her desk, quietly studying for her exam tomorrow. She had been staring at the same two pages for a bout half an hour now. She couldn't help it. Her mind was somewhere else, but she wasn't sure where. All she knew was that she would rather be anywhere than here. Suddenly, her phone started buzzing next to her. She checked the caller ID. It was Finn. She ignored it immediately. Then, barely even a minute later, another call. Ignored. Finally, on the third call, she flipped open her phone.

"Finn, I don't want to talk to you. Now stop calling me." she snapped. Then, just as she was about to hang up, Finn blurted, "Wait—wait, Quinn. It's about Puck." "Why on Earth do you want to talk to _me_ about Puck?" "He's been in an accident, Quinn. He's in the hospital. I'm heading over there right now." Quinn didn't really have any words. She was in shock. "Um—um, okay. I'll be there. Thanks." she said quietly, almost whispering. Then, she hung up her phone. When she said she would rather be anywhere than where she was, this wasn't what she was thinking.


	2. Waiting

The rain was pouring outside the hospital. Quinn quickly ran to the door, covering her head with her arm. She had left as soon as she hung up with Finn. Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail and she only had a little bit of eyeliner on. Her eyes quickly caught the eyes of Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and Mr. Schuester. They all waved her over.

Quinn couldn't sit next Finn or Rachel without feeing incredibly awkward. So, she took a seat next to Kurt. "What's going on?" she whispered. "He was hit by a car. He's still unconscious right now, they'll let us in soon." Kurt replied quietly. Quinn swallowed. For some reason, she could imagine the scene in her head. It scared her more than anything.

Quinn tried not to look over at Rachel, sitting in Finn's lap. Her heart stopped as Finn caught her eyes drifting over and her eyes quickly darted over to a magazine on the table in front of her. She picked it up and began mindlessly flipping through it.

* * *

><p>After about fifteen minutes, a nurse walked over to them and told them they could go inside Puck's room. They slowly walked down the hall and squeezed through the door.<p>

For a few minutes, the entire room was completely silent except for the beeping of the heart rate monitor. A few of them sat down on the chairs that were provided. No one really had the nerve to talk, so they just waited. Quinn sat next to Puck's bed and stared at his face, almost lifeless, just barely breathing steadily. She knew this was going to be a long night.


	3. Waking Up

It was now 11 PM. In the past few hours, they had done nothing but sit and wait. Kurt had left, Ms. Pillsbury had come to keep Mr. Schuester company, and Rachel and Finn had fallen asleep in the same chair. Quinn seemed like the only person there who didn't have someone to comfort her. She decided she might as well sleep while she was waiting, so she lay her head on the bed next to Puck's chest and drifted off.

* * *

><p>When Quinn woke up, the others had already left. Someone had put a blanket over her, probably Mr. Schuester. She looked up at the clock. It was 12:30 AM. Puck, of course, was still unconscious. She slipped her hand into his and looked at him, his chest moving slowly. "Hey." she whispered, although he probably couldn't even hear her. "Can I tell you something?" she felt completely stupid, talking to him when he wasn't listening. "I—I'm sorry, Puck. For everything. For the way I treated you, for lying…" She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. "You were the only guy who…who never broke my heart. You never gave up on me, even when I was…I was such a bitch to you, and you were so sweet to me. You <em>cared<em> about me. I guess I wasn't used to it, so…I just pushed you away…and I'm sorry, Puck. I'm so, so sorry…" she just let the tears fall now. She began singing quietly. "_You say you feel so empty, that our house just ain't a home, and I'm always somewhere else, and you're always there alone. Just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you. I think I hear them callin'. Oh, Beth, what can I do? Beth, what can I—"_

"Quinn?" Quinn almost jumped, startled. She looked down and saw Puck's eyes flutter open. He looked puzzled. "What are you doing here?" Quinn had the biggest smile on her face now. She wiped the tears off her face and laughed. "I was waiting for you to wake up, idiot." She saw Puck check the clock next to his bed. "It's past midnight, Quinn. You didn't have to stay." "I know. It's okay." She kissed Puck on the forehead and gripped his hand tighter. And, that night, she let herself be there for someone else for once. She stayed at the hospital all night.


End file.
